


Moments in Time and Friendship

by alynwa



Category: Boston Legal
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa





	Moments in Time and Friendship

1

“Alan, remember: Let sleeping dogs lie with their fleas.” 

Alan stared at Denny before replying, “Huh?”

Denny munched more popcorn and pointed at the TV.  “That guy in the movie we just watched.  If he hadn’t gone back into that bar, he wouldn’t have been attacked.” 

Alan grinned, “Oh.  You mixed up two old sayings:  ‘Let sleeping dogs lie’ and ‘When you lie down with dogs, you get up with fleas.’” 

Denny grunted, “Maybe but, it fits, so I improved them.  Denny Crane!”

Alan smiled.  “I have to start writing down what you say, Denny.”

 

2

Alan bit into his hotdog, slurped his beer and grinned happily.  Looking out over Fenway Park from Denny’s sky box, he didn’t care that the Sox were having their butts handed to them by the Yankees.  He didn’t even like baseball but, when Denny found out he had never been taken to a game as a child, he found himself not only at this game, but also the proud owner of a BoSox cap and jacket.  Denny had waved away his attempts to pay.  “No wonder you’re a Democrat, you were never taught to appreciate Americana!” 

Alan felt his friendship with Denny deepen.  “Indeed,” he replied.

 

3

“Denny, I saw her first,” Alan said petulantly, “She’s magnificent and definitely my type and I’m going to ask her out, so _back off_.” 

“Alan, my dear, cherished, sadly mistaken friend; you may have seen _her_ first, but _she_ saw _me_ first and there is no way I’m backing off.  _You_ back off!” 

Alan gasped, “Here she comes!” 

The beautiful 60 - something years old woman marched up to them, smiled and said, “Gentlemen, I saw you speaking to that Shirley Schmidt earlier.  She is _gorgeous!_   I’m in love!  Would you introduce me?” 

Alan recovered first, “Yes.  Drinks, Denny, I’m buying.”

 

 

4

Paul Lewiston stormed into Alan’s office to confront him and Denny.  “I demand to know which one of you jokesters loosened the top of my salt shaker!  You were both seen in my office earlier!” 

Denny snorted, “How dare you accuse us of such a childish prank!  Get out of here and don’t come back until you are ready to apologize!”  They glared at Paul silently until he rolled his eyes, whirled and stalked back down the hallway.  After he turned the corner, Denny winked at his co-conspirator and smirked, “Wait until he opens his briefcase.”

 


End file.
